marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugene Judd (Earth-616)
, , Outcasts | Relatives = Zuzha Yu (daughter, deceased) Major Mapleleaf (son-in-law) unnamed grandson | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Canada | Gender = Male | Height = 3'6" | Height2 = ; formerly 6'6" | Weight = 230 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly black) | UnusualFeatures = Puck is a dwarf with a shaved head and cauliflowered ear. | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Bouncer, adventurer, bullfighter, former mercenary, alleged former ruler of a realm of Hell | Education = | Origin = Highly skilled fighter with limited invulnerability. | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | Creators = John Byrne | First = Alpha Flight #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Born in 1914, Eugene Milton Judd was both a giant of a man and an incredible athlete. He became a mercenary seeking the Black Blade of Baghdad. Upon claiming it, he was attacked by the being known as Raazar that possessed the blade. The spirit of Raazer lengthened Judd's lifespan, but also caused him great pain and to become much shorter. Judd continued to travel the world. It is known that he met the author Ernest Hemingway in Spain. He is also very familiar with Wolverine and the Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff). He met Modred the Mystic while battling the Brass Bishop. Years later, Guardian had him released from jail and offered membership in Alpha Flight. He agreed and took the name of Puck. The spirit's curse was removed, leaving Puck as a taller but much older man. Loki transported Puck to Tibet as part of his schemes. While there, Puck sought out a lama hoping to get away from everything, as he had grown tired of the world. Tibet itself was being overtaken by the Chinese military at the time. After meeting with him, the lama offered Puck a choice: to be reunited with his friends who were in danger or to travel throughout the other dimensions. He chose to save his friends and was sent to the realm of the Dreamqueen. Although the others were freed, Dreamqueen captured Puck and tortured him. She restored his youth to ensure she could torture him endlessly. Puck was reunited with the others and freed as they returned from battling the evil sorcerer Llan. Puck was placed in a hospital to recover from his injuries. He was then abducted by the Master of the World and experimented on. Sasquatch was able to undo the damage, and Puck was 'compressed' into a young, dimunitive form. Since then he has remained a loyal member of Alpha Flight. He has been called the 'heart and soul' of the team. He, along with the rest of Alpha Flight stood to block the Collective from entering Canada. The Collective didn't even stop and left behind the deceased bodies of Puck and Alpha Flight. Later, during the attack by the Chaos King, Alpha Flight was returned to life by a then-omniscient Hercules, sans Puck who, unlike the others, had been sent to one of the realms of Hell. After fighting his way through the damned and claiming a seat of power, he learned that his friends were in trouble (due to Gary Cody putting Canada under martial law and arresting Alpha Flight), and gave up his throne to return to Earth, though his seeming mental instability makes his claims potentially dubious. Reforming Uncanny X-Force Puck had sent Psylocke an email, where she and Storm were tasked on a mission. Psylocke tells Storm about an e-mail she received from Puck warning about a drug dealer selling TAO, a drug that makes people susceptible to a hive mind mentality. Psylocke and Storm meet Puck at a bar, and he leads them to an old bank from the 20’s that the drug dealer – the diva of downtown LA - uses to sell drugs and dance. Storm and Psylocke quickly realized it’s Spiral. Betsy doesn't hold back as she attacks her. Meanwhile, Storm and Puck head to the bank vault, since it is where Spiral hides her things. Ororo and Puck find a scared little girl inside the vault, who is upset Psylocke is fighting Spiral. The little girl mentally orders the people at the club to attack Betsy. | Powers = *Due to genetic manipulation of his cellular structure, Pucks tissues are condensed at a molecular level which renders his body akin to compressed rubber. As a result Puck possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, reflexes, and endurance. *Puck's lifespan has been artificially extended by Razer and Dreamqueen. *Puck can enter a trancelike state | Abilities = Puck is a professional level athlete and fighter, with astounding skill in these areas for a man of his size. He had trained himself to be as strong and physically capable as it is possible for a person of his size to be prior to receiving his superhuman abilities. He had the speed and agility of a 6-foot tall athlete. He is particularly adept at gymnastics, and is capable of executing a series of cartwheels with such speed and force that he can bowl over a crowd of people almost twice his size. (It is this spinning stunt that earned him a comparison to a hockey puck, and hence his nickname). He is a self-taught fighter with decades of experience in hand-to-hand combat and a special fighting style designed to take advantage of his stature. His overall superb physical condition provides him with reflexes, recovery time, and stamina far exceeding the average for a 6-foot adult male. Puck also has many other unusual talents, most of which have yet to be revealed. He is a successful bullfighter, has some knowledge of sorcery (although no real ability at practicing it), and can put himself into a temporary death-like coma. | Strength = In his current form, Puck possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 10 tons. Prior to undergoing the process that granted him superhuman strength, Puck possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build that engaged in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = On a few occasions Judd used the Black Blade of Baghdad. | Notes = *Although his association with Alpha Flight was considered classified information, Puck never went to great lengths to conceal his secret identity. | Trivia = | Links = * Spotlight }} Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Killed by Collective Category:Advanced Longevity